La seconde ascension de l'empereur de l'humanité
by escargot59
Summary: L'humanité est un ensemble de comportement parfois paradoxal. Et il faut bien plus qu'un simple mortel pour amener l'empereur à agir de nouveau. Pourtant la manière est fort simple, un sermon! Leman Russ est un primarque qui n'hésitera pas provoquer son créateur pour obtenir un résultat!


La seconde ascension de l'empereur de l'humanité

L'Humanité était chaque jour un peu plus dans une situation plus périlleuse. Les quatre divinités chaotique gagnaient du terrain. Leur dernières grandes manœuvres étant la destruction de Cadia et l'ouverture de la grande faille.

L'Empereur assiste impuissant à l'éradication de l'humanité, bien souvent par elle même. Il n'a désormais plus qu'un seul de ses fils pour tenter de mener un imperium divisé en deux.

Divinisé malgré lui, l'empereur pleur son grand dessein aujourd'hui oublié de tous ou presque...

Car l'espèce humaine a pour habitude de se relever et de faire face au défit lorsque des hommes et des femmes providentiels font leur apparition et poussent leur semblables à donner le meilleur d'eux même pour une cause.

Cet homme arrive tout droit de l'œil de la terreur, où il a trouvé une réponse après des milliers d'année de quête et de combats. Il n'est pas seul. Dans son vaisseau, l'un de ses frères en piteux état l'accompagne. Leman Russ pilote son vaisseau, désormais vétuste en direction de Terra. Corax était lui à l'arrière depuis de nombreux siècle dans une chambre de stase en attendant un retour vers l'imperium et des soins indispensable.

Le loup avait retrouvé son frère de la XIXème légion dans son vaisseau à moitié délirant, mais non corrompu. En meilleur forme que Corax, Leman Russ l'avait enfermé de force dans une stase devant lui permettre d'attendre le moment propice pour le ramener parmi les leurs.

La sortie du warp de leur antiquité brinquebalante fut instantanément remarquée et la flotte gardant Terra alla à sa rencontre prête à en découdre. Ce que certains officiers auraient bien aimés entreprendre, car le père génétique des Space Wolf n'est pas le primarque le plus diplomate lorsqu'il s'agit de répondre à une communication.

Pour faire simple, il se contenta d'ordonner à son interlocuteur de se taire et d'annoncer qu'il se rend au palais impérial pour parler à son père du remède qu'il a trouvé et que son frère, Corax, a besoin de soin immédiat.

A la demande de démontrer qu'il étant bien le primarque des Space Wolf, la réponse fut à ce point vulgaire que toute trace en fut effacée. Celui qui avait reçu cette réponse fut très discrètement condamné à devenir un archo flagellant.

Quant à Leman Russ son arrivé sur Terra provoqua beaucoup de remous. Tout d'abord son frère, nouveau régent de l'imperium de leur père était là pour l'accueillir. Avec derrière lui tout un contingent de Custodes.

Les salutations furent expéditives. Russ désirant ne pas perdre une minute en futilité protocolaire.

Bonjour mon frère, je suis venu faire part à père de la solution à son problème.

Leman n'avait pas d'amour pour le père génétique des ultra marines. Ils étaient tout deux si différent. Lui était un combattant dans l'âme et n'avait que peu d'attrait pour l'administration. Il en fut à ce point qu'il fut chargé de mission d'exécution par leur père.

Bonjour à toi aussi Leman. J'espère que ta déclaration précédente est vrai. Cela serait un espoir incommensurable pour tous !

Je tiens mes promesses ! Corax est en stase. Je l'ai trouvé délirant dans son vaisseau. Il n'est cependant pas corrompu par une puissance de la ruine. Il a vécu semble-t-il trop de chose horrible pour que son esprit ne se fragmente pas.

Tu as fais au mieux je n'en doute pas. Et se tournant vers les membres de sa suite, il ajouta : Capitaine, veillez à ce mon frère de la Raven Guard soit porté c'est l'apothicaire.

Pendant que cet ordre est exécuté les deux primarques avancèrent en silence vers la salle du trône. Mais Roboute fini malgré tout par rompre le silence pour savoir qu'elle était son idée. Pour toute réponse le seigneur loup lui déclara : « Père ne va pas aimer, mais je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen de sauver l'humanité. »

…

Une nouvelle fois en un temps très court la porte menant à la salle du trône s'ouvrit.

Les pèlerins présent devant la porte tombèrent dans un état de béatitude en découvrant le retour d'un autre primarque. Puis la foule dans tout les secteurs de Terra puis de Sol devint frénétique, car se n'est pas qu'un primarque solitaire qui était revenu, mais deux !

A l'intérieur de la salle du trône c'est un monologue de Leman Russ qui ouvre l'échange avec l'empereur.

Bonjour Père. Cela faisait bien longtemps.

Alors que la présence psychique de l'empereur commence à se faire sentir, les primarques s'avancent pour s'agenouiller devant le trône de leur père.

« Père je suis revenu avec une solution à votre état et je sais déjà que vous n'accepterez pas cette solution. Car oui elle est contraire à vos principe et à la vérité impériale que vous nous avez transmises.

Cependant, durant mon long éloignement de l'imperium, j'ai eu le temps de voir pourquoi certaines choses ont mal tourné. Pourquoi nos frères se sont détourné de votre idéal.

Vous nous vouliez, aussi bien nous primarques, que le commun de l'humanité, soyons des êtres rationnel et matérialiste. Mais vous, comme tout autre personnes doués d'intelligence doit comprendre que s'était impossible. L'être humain n'est pas une machine, sinon autant devenir un necron !

L'humanité est pleine de paradoxe, vous auriez dut le voir au cour des siècles, des millénaires. Nous avons des sentiments, des envies, des espoirs et bien d'autre chose encore. Rien qui ne puisse correspondre à vos souhaits de perfection de détachement. La preuve la plus flagrante a été je pense le comportement récurant de la XVII légion et de Lorgar.

Ils avaient à cœur de servir votre grand dessein, mais vous avez rejeté leur besoin d'un guide spirituel, les offrants au Chaos.

Pourtant vous aviez déjà toléré de telle pratique. Notamment le culte de l'esprit machine ! Une mélange de rationalité et de spiritualité étrange. Une tolérance uniquement guidé par le besoin et l'ambition de disposer d'un outil de production.

Avant votre chute vous aviez déjà échoué, car il est dans la nature de l'Homme d'avoir besoin d'un guide. Seul les meilleurs d'entre nous peuvent s'en passer et moins nombreux encore sont ceux qui peuvent jouer ce rôle.

C'est pourquoi je suis venu vous demander de prendre enfin vos responsabilités et d'user de toute la foi qui est placée en vous pour devenir une véritable entité divine. Ainsi vous pourrez de nouveau nous guider et user d'un pouvoir sans commune mesure avec celui dont vous disposer.

Et surtout, nous aurions à nos côté des équivalents aux démons des puissances de la ruine ! »

Après un temps de silence, il salua son père et lui souhaita une bonne réflexion.

Guilliman pesait alors les mots qu'il allait prononcer pour faire un sermon à son frère. Pas qu'il ignorait ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il s'était depuis bien longtemps fait une raison. Le fait que son père était un rigoriste en matière de rationalité.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau et que leur père avait été étrangement silencieux face à la déclaration de Leman. La présence psychique de l'Empereur se fit sentir à un niveau rare depuis sa blessure face à leur frère hérétique.

Et soudainement sa voix résonna dans les esprits des humains sur Terra et à proximité immédiate.

« Tes paroles ont réveillé en moi de sombre crainte mon fils. Hélas pour mon ambition elles sont vrai.

Il est venu le temps de me tenir à nouveau au milieu de l'humanité. Pour guider ! Pour inspirer ! Pour sa survie et son salut ! »

Soudainement le trône d'or fut en surcharge. Les psykers étant reliés à l'appareillage décédèrent en un instant. Partout dans l'imperium, ceux et celles qui avaient été relié à la présence psychique de l'empereur ressentir une immense puissance parcourir la galaxie. Ils ne furent pas les seuls. Tout ceux ayant la capacité d'exploité la puissance de l'immatière étaient conscient qu'une nouvelle grande puissance du Warp faisait son apparition.

Cependant pour ceux qui n'avait jamais jouer avec les puissances obscures, cette nouvelle présence montante n'était pas emprunte du vice.

Matériellement cette ascension se manifesta par une importante lumière provenant de derrière les deux frères. Tout les pèlerins, les fonctionnaires, le personnels de maintenance et les custodes se prosternèrent devant la présence surnaturel. Qui peu à peu prenait l'apparence qui fut celle de l'empereur avant l'hérésie.

La suite ne fut observé par aucun des mortels présents. Car la lueur et la présence même de l'empereur les aveuglés. Même si le phénomène tua beaucoup de monde, les enregistrements des cranes autour du palais impérial donne une idée très précise de ce qui s'est passé par la suite.

L'empereur a pris son envol vers les cieux de Terra. Accélérant sans cesse, il sembla exploser au niveau du nuage d'Oort. L'onde de choc n'eut pas d'effet perceptible dans le monde matériel. Il en allait tout autrement dans le Warp.

Alors que Tzeentch rit depuis son domaine qui vient d'être secoué de manière sérieuse. Le dieu de la décrépitude et des maladies, Nurgle est fou de rage. Tout d'abord ne s'attendant pas à l'onde de choc il n'a rien pu prévoir pour se prémunir de certain de ces effets néfaste pour lui. A savoir deux insultes majeur pour lui.

D'abord l'ascension de l'empereur au statut définitif de dieu a renversé son chaudron et tout son contenu sur lui. Qui doit donc faire face à l'une de ses créations à une dose importante. Ce qui n'est pas un problème pour lui. D'autre part, celle qu'il a prit pour femme et qu'il « choyait » dans une cage de son jardin à ce moment là, a été libéré.

La déesse Eldar Isha s'enfuit loin dans le Warp pour reprendre des forces et offrir son aide à ceux qui vivent dans le monde matériel.

Dans tout les secteurs de la galaxie les humains furent de plus en plus combatif. Les Tau en firent les frais sur des mondes Impériaux conquis. Car leur nouveaux sujets humains, se soulevèrent après avoir eu des visions de leur seigneur. Sur toute les lignes de front les combats furent renforcer pour ce que la nouvelle anomalie du Warp craché.

Des vaisseaux perdu depuis fort longtemps dans les méandres du royaume immatériel refirent surface. Et avec ceux sortant des chantiers des mondes forges purent gagner les régions en guerre pour répondre aux appels à l'aide. Car nul navigateur ne pouvait rater le nouveau point de repère que l'empereur leur avait offert.

Les humains furent renforcer par les équivalents impériaux des démons et autres magiciens. L'empereur leur livra ses meilleurs serviteurs rappelé du monde des morts. Tout en élevant d'autres à un rang de puissance inconnu jusqu'alors.

Les mondes au-delà la la cicatrice ressentirent eux aussi la présence de l'empereur.

Dans le secteur du système Fenris le retour du primarque loup, qu'accompagné les primarines issu de son patrimoine génétique provoqua l'extermination des orcs du secteur.

Lorsque cette tâche fut accompli, Leman Russ se dirigea à la demande de son frère vers les systèmes assiégés par les Tau. Sa mission étant de briser les différents sièges et de libérer les mondes soumis.

Du fait que c'est son retour et ses mots qui avaient provoqué le nouvel éveil de l'empereur. Les inquisiteurs voulant prononcer des condamnations plus sévères que les siennes, furent contraint de se taire. La colère du primarque s'exprimant souvent librement.

Par ailleurs son seul passage ou sa présence avait été suffisante pour soumettre de nombreux mondes ayant pris au mieux leur distance avec l'imperium, au pire ayant renié leur appartenance à ce grand ensemble.

Les Tau cependant n'avaient pas le droit à cette même mansuétude. Les chapitres successeurs de sa légion ne firent aucun prisonnier.

Lorsqu'un émissaire vint tenter de négocier il se moqua de lui et le renvoya avec un message pour les siens. La volonté de l'empereur à protéger l'humanité était absolu et leur volonté de soumettre l'humanité à leur idéologie, avait provoqué leur condamnation à mort.

Les seuls avec qui l'extermination ne fut pas aussi systématique, furent les Eldar. Une sorte d'accord entre l'empereur et Isha d'une part. Et d'autre part, l'action de certain en faveur de l'humanité. Même si chacun regarde l'autre avec suspicion.

Enfin, il y a les Tyranides. Ennemi de tous, amis de personne. Ces derniers n'ont pas ralenti leur lente avancé et bientôt il sera nécessaire de leur affecter de plus en plus de ressource dans la lutte pour la survie.


End file.
